Breaking The Ice
by Alexandrya Hale
Summary: Hanazono Hikari,is rumored to be so cold for she has experienced heartbreak.She has this aura that would want you to avoid her, and if I were you, I would.Then she meets Takishima Kei,who causes both of them to be all over the school newspaper!Pls. read:
1. Uno: He's Back

Breaking The Ice

A Special A fanfiction

By: Alexandrya Hale

**Summary:**

**Hanazono Hikari, the new student in Hakusenkan, is rumored to be so cold because she has experienced in her first day in class, she is already well known for the fact that she has claimed the 2nd place in the Special A list. She is cold to every single person, except for her childhood friends, Toudou Akira, Karino Tadashi, Megumi and Jun Yamamoto, and Tsuji is, until, she meets Takishima Kei, who causes her name to be all over the newspaper the next day! What happened?**

Walking down the street wearing the cute uniform of S.A. with a pink checkered scarf around her neck, Hanazono Hikari is certainly one bad-ass girl you do not want to mess with. She has this cute exterior: waist-length navy blue hair, midnight blue eyes, slim body, long legs, well-toned skin, high cheekbones; everything about her is cute. But she has this I-am-the-devil-in-disguise attitude that makes you want to stay away from her. And if I were you, I would, because she's as cold as ice.

As she walks down the street, her bag hanging loosely on her shoulder, she suddenly spies the huge gate of Hakusenka. She walks there casually, even if thousands of pairs of eyes were on her. She didn't care. She wouldn't even care if everyone died in this world. That's how cold she is. She didn't even bother when she started hearing gossips everywhere she passed.

"Is that her? That Hanazono Hikari?"

"Omigod! It's a member of the S.A.!"

"I love their uniform! It's just so cute!"

"Are you sure that's her? She's cute."

"No. Correction, man. She's smoking hot!"

"So she's the one that claimed 2nd place? Right after Takishima-sama?"

At that, she stopped.

_Takishima. As in Takishima Kei? That can't be! He's in London! _She thought. _Nah! Maybe it's another Takishima._

So she continued walking to the greenhouse for the S.A. She has never seen or heard about the number 1 student in Hakusenka, except for the fact that he was a guy and that he was hot. As in Oh-my-god-I-think-the-sun-just-got-nearer hot.

Anyway, as she was walking down the tiny road leading to the greenhouse, she spotted a _huge_ group of swooning, squealing, jumping, and fainting girls, but she didn't even bother to stop by to see what was happening. She just kept walking. Finally, she arrived at the greenhouse.

She opened the doors and walked calmly to the tables and chairs on the platform. As she walked, she spotted Ryuu, Jun, and Megumi all playing checkers in a corner, Tadashi munching on a few cookies Akira made for him on his couch, and Akira slicing a cake into 7 slices. She settled in her couch and placed her bag on the table. There, she took out her pocket book and started reading. In a few minutes, she was too engrossed with her book that she didn't even notice a person sit on the couch beside her until Akira, finished slicing her cake, called out to everyone to gather and start eating.

Akira gave her a piece of cake and she started eating it without removing her eyes from the book. Then a conversation started while she read her book.

"I think I love this cake more than you, Akira!" Tadashi said, which was followed by a loud clang of a frying pan. She hit him with it. And Hikari could hear him whimpering in the reverie.

"Then maybe I shouldn't make it again." Akira said, leaning back into her chair.

"And they fight again…" Hikari heard Jun say with a sigh.

"I'm getting used to it." Ryuu said, sounding amused. Then he looked at Hikari. "Hikari, don't you think you should stop reading that first and eat your cake with your eyes on it?"

Hikari didn't answer. She just kept reading.

_Hell to what they think. _She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Hikari, please. I really wanted you to taste it." Akira said, but Hikari still ignored her, even if she is one of her childhood friends.

"Well, I guess she's still the same. Same old stubborn Hikari." A voice said, but that's what got Hikari's attention. She lowered her book and turned to the direction of the voice. She knew that voice. It was the voice of the one she once and is striving to beat.

She lifted her head to see brown orbs staring down at her. She felt her jaw go numb.

"Hello, Miss Rank two." He said, with an amused smile.

"Hell no." She said, jumping of from her seat. _No, no, no, no, no._

"What's wrong?" He asked, with that stupid smile of his still plastered in his face.

"Hell No!" She shouted, walking away and pacing back and forth, covering her face. After a few minutes, she took her hands away from her face, and looked him in the eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be in London! What in God's name are you doing here?" She shouted in a single breath. She can't believe her eyes.

"I wanted to come back home. Is there a problem with that?" He asked, looking at her with that I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

"Yes! It's because you left me right after…" She trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging. They all looked at her with worried eyes, except for Takishima, who just looked at her calmly with those brown orbs, and Tadashi, who didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Because what, Hikari?" Asked Tadashi with a worried look. She cared for everyone here, just didn't know how to show it. But they all knew, so she was good.

"Why don't you ask that monster yourself." She said as she stuffed her book in her bag, slung her bag over her shoulder, and stalked out of the greenhouse, her piece of cake still unfinished. As she was walking away, she muttered German, Greek, French, Spanish, Japanese, Swedish, and Korean about how pissed she was and that she hated him. Fortunately for her, all of them didn't understand. On the bad side, Takishima did. And he was smirking.

"Er ist so ein Arschloch! Ποιος νομίζει ότι είναι? Dieu, je suis énervé. Tengo que calmarme. 彼はばかだ。Jag känner att jag skulle kunna döda honom nu. 난 그 자식이 싫어. 난 내 도서에 대한 맹세 해요. 나는 그를 용서하지 않을거야."

"Yeah, I know." He said, loud enough for her to hear, even though she was already at the door. She just looked at him, and slammed it in his face.

As soon as she was gone, all their gazes landed on Kei. Ryuu's, Jun's, and Megumi's with concern for Hikari, Tadashi's with confusion, and Akira's with rage. She pointed her bread knife to Kei.

"Takishima Kei, what in God's name did you do on your vacation with her in Hawaii to make her this mad? I thought it was just because she missed you, not because she was _mad_ at you." Akira asked, her anger expressed in every word.

"Nothing, really. We just swam, drank pina colladas, kissed -,"

"You _kissed_ her? And you just left for London without saying a word to her after you left her a ticket to Japan?" Akira nearly shouted, charging towards him. Luckily for him, Tadashi was holding her back by the waist.

"Well, no wonder she's mad at you. It looks like she could kill you without hesitation." Jun said, putting the pieces together like a puzzle.

"Yeah, because to girls, that's like being dumped. And what's worse was you guys were supposed to be on _your_ vacation, together, and yet you just left her without an explanation. Yahiro just let her stay in his house in Hawaii when you weren't there because she was going lonely with the 1 week you gave her ALONE, IN YOUR SUITE." Megumi said. Ever since Yahiro helped her in London, she was finally able to speak, without the sketchpad.

"Yahiro?" Kei asked. He hated that guy's guts, even though he helped him and Hikari to be together before.

His tone made Megumi raise an eyebrow. She placed her hands on her waist. In girl body language, this means whoever pissed her off would be in trouble. But Kei just stood there, untouched.

"Yeah, Yahiro, and what if it was Yahiro that let her stay in his house? At least it wasn't him that left her in Hawaii for 1 week so she could explore Hawaii by herself, well in fact, she wanted to spend it with _you._ So don't you dare go on about my boyfriend and how you hate his guts when it was your fault that she's like this now." Megumi said.

Everyone looked at her as if they didn't know her, and in this case, they didn't. They didn't know Megumi had this side of her at all, behind that cute face and all. Even Ryuu and Jun, who had their jaws dropped, probably thinking _'who is this Megumi look-alike?'_

Kei, on the other hand, just lowered his head, finally understanding why Hikari was always ignoring his calls and texts. It was because of his stupid choice to join that stupid meeting with his father in the middle of their vacation. He clenched his fists. Everyone noticed this, including Megumi, who finally calmed down.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go look for her and apologize." Akira said. Kei looked up, and smiled. He nodded, and with that, he ran out of the greenhouse. Then a voice spoke up.

"When did all of you guys know all this? I haven't even heard it until today." Tadashi asked, looking at all them with confusion.

Everyone looked at him and sighed.

"I guess she doesn't trust you that much with that big mouth of yours." Ryuu said, which earned him a glare for Tadashi.

_~_Breaking the Ice~__

Kei spotted her sitting on the fountain railing. She was reading her book, yet muttering things that couldn't be heard. He approached her. When he was a few meters away from her, she looked up to see the eyes of the one she used to love staring down at her.

"What are _you_ doing here? Get out." Hikari said, stuffing her book in her bag once again.

"Look, just listen to me-," But he couldn't continue because she had gotten up to leave, but he pulled on her wrist with what he thought was the correct amount of force.

My guess: He miscalculated.

Because he ended up letting her fly over the railing and into the water with a loud….

SPLASH!

She had to take a moment to take in what was happening because to her, it all happened so fast. His coming, her yelling, his pissing her off, her stalking away, his coming to talk to her, and her falling into the fountain.

'_Great! Now you've done it Takishima!' _He thought, bracing himself for the worst, which is either her pouncing on him, or…

"TAKISHIMA!"

That.

'_You're screwed, Takishima Kei. Prepare for the worst.'_

__End_  
><em>

Hey guys!

So this is my first S.A. fanfic, and my first non-gakuen alice fanfic. I'm so happy! I'm sorry if you think the characters are kind of OC. I just got bored with some of their real attitudes, so I made a little twist. I like the attitude I gave Megumi in this story. And Kei actually lowered his pride at some part in the chapter, but I promise in the next chapters, I will put his pride back.

I hoped you enjoy this chapter!

Lots of Love,

_Alexandrya Hale_


	2. Dos: She's Down

Breaking The Ice

A Special A fanfic

:::+:::

He opened his eyes and found himself looking at the girl soaked with fountain water. Her hair was stick straight from the water and her bag was floating a few meters beside her, but instead of grabbing it, she looked at him with eyes like poison. The friendly girl that once competed with him was hardly there anymore. What she was now was a whole new untouchable yet beautiful girl.

But he was sure; if looks could kill, he'd already be kneaded and baked.

"Takashima…" She growled and he felt himself being splashed at. He looked at her. "…Look at me…" She glared at him and he couldn't help but remember the times they had when they were still young. Always fooling around with her, and she would say that very line. He looked her in the eye and put on his conceited smirk once again.

"Already am, darling." He said and his smirk grew as he saw her seethe with anger.

But then she stood and leaned over the railing.

He stood his ground as she did so. She raised her elbow against the railing and rested her chin on her hand. She smiled, and his eyes widened slightly.

'_She's smiling.' _He blinked. _'Yep. She is.'_

"You know, you should smile more. Really suites you." He said but she ignored his comment and reached for his hand.

"Don't you darling me, Takishima." She said with a smirk.

As she pulled him over the railing and into the cold water.

He sat there, his hair wet and his shirt soaking through. After remembering that he was supposed to be the one on dry land, he looked up to her, who was standing proud, her hands on her hips. She grimaced, and patted his head.

He raised a brow with a smile, but his tone clearly said that he was pissed. "Did you just pull me into the water?"

She smiled. "Yep. Consider that part of the revenge."

At her words, he suddenly remembered why they were fighting in the first place. It was because of his stupid mistake to leave her. It was _his _fault.

He then decided they needed to talk _now. _And who the hell cares if they were in a fountain soaking wet.

"Hikari, come over here for a second, will you?" He asked, but all she did was look away from him. She stomped her foot for a good measure and he sighed and exasperated sigh.

"Why do you have to be so _freaking _stubborn?" He said angrily, and before she could even retort, he pulled her down. She then ended up kneeling beside him, water dripping from face and her hair. She growled.

"What the-," She started to say, but then, he cut her off.

With a kiss.

The kiss was hungry, almost desperate. And it came unexpected too. Hikari's eyes were still open with shock, and with her hands, she tried to push him off.

They broke for a second, but it was all it took for Hikari to scramble out of his grasp and to the opposite side of where he sat.

She lifted her hand to her lips and his eyes widened as tears began to fall. He started to crawl towards her, but-

"Stop!" Her voice rand throughout the field, and Kei stopped. His eyes filled with concern as she began to shake from the tears. He couldn't help but shake his head.

"Hikari, _please._ I didn't want to leave, but I had to." He looked at her, hoping for her understanding, but all his hopes fell when she shook her head vigorously.

"No. No, don't say anything. I don't want to hear your excuses anymore." She said, and she stood up to leave.

He followed suite. "Then, could we please talk about this later?"

She shook her head. "Just leave me alone, please."

He stayed silent, and she silently thanked him. With a sad smile, she began to hop over the railings, and that was when he realized that her clothes were practically see-through. He shook his head.

"Hikari."

She turned to look at him, and she found herself looking at him hopping over the railing, removing his jacket, and draping it over her shoulders.

"Hurry back to the greenhouse. Your underwear's as clear as day." He said and she couldn't help but glare at him.

But all he did was smile.

"I'm letting you go for now, but I will take you back." He started to say before going back to grab their bags. He gave her hers before he turned and walked away.

"Put that on and cover yourself."

And with that he turned a curve and was out of sight.

:::+:::

The next day, Hikari came to school like she did the day before, except she now held in her hand a paper bag with his dry jacket. Her face was as stoic as ever, and she looked at no one as she entered the school grounds.

But she knew that everyone was looking at her.

No one said a word, but she rolled her eyes.

"So they're not talking. Who cares?" She muttered to herself but before she could take another step forward, she was pulled away by a hand. They hid behind the trees, and the mouth that had covered her mouth was quickly removed. Then, the school newspaper was shoved into her face.

"What the hell is this, Hikari?" A frantic voice that she knew as Akira's shrieked and her eyes widened as she saw the picture right on the first page.

It was a picture of yesterday's incident, when she had been crying on one corner, and Kei had been trying to approach her from the other.

:::+:::

Hey guys!

I'm SO sorry for not being able to continue. I temporarily forgot my password, and so when I wanted to write this chapter, I couldn't. I'm so sorry. Anyway, I hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter. Sorry for typos and wrong grammar. I'm quite tired right now. Helping with the business, see?

Hope you like it!

Sincerely Yours,

AlexandryaHale


End file.
